


Protective younger brother

by Icequeen208



Category: Nightwing - Fandom, Red Hood - Fandom
Genre: Protective Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22083622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icequeen208/pseuds/Icequeen208
Summary: When Jason and Dick run into a woman who calls herself tarantula, Jason knows who she is and what she did to his brother. There is nothing Jason wouldn’t do to protect his family.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 146





	Protective younger brother

“I told you, Jay. Let it go.” Dick said, anger in his voice. Dick and Jason had discovered someone from Dick’s past was in town. They had both ran into her while on patrol and the moment they saw her, Jason noticed how nervous Dick looked and he knew why. After their brief encounter with the vigilante called tarantula, they quickly returned to the cave.

“Don’t tell me to let it go, Dick. I know it’s her.” Jason argued. Dick turned to his brother and inhaled deeply.

“What do you think you can do now? It was a long time ago.” Dick said, already tired of arguing with Jason. 

“It still happened, Dick. You can’t just pretend it didn’t.” Jason replied, his anger becoming more apparent.

“Look, I’m not pretending nothing happened but there’s nothing you can do. Besides, she knows we’ve got our eyes on her. She’s been kicked out of Gotham once.”

“So what’s she doing here now? She’s just asking for trouble.” Jason said 

“She just got out of prison. I doubt she’ll do something that will send her back.” Dick said, trying to stay as calm as possible. He knew this wasn’t going to be easy for either one of them.

“She never paid for what she did to you.” Jason retorted. Dick knew that Jason would do anything to protect his family but he didn’t want him to get into trouble. He knew how his brother was and if he had to, he would do what he could to protect Jason. That was just the bat brothers. Always willing to protect each other no matter what.

“It’s ok. It’s in the past. I’m not worried about it but I am suspicious of her being here. If she’s here because she wants revenge then she’s a danger to all of you. That’s the only thing that worries me.” Dick said. 

“I dare her to try something. She’s already on my hit list.” Jason said turning and walking away. 

“Jason!” Dick called out.

“I’ll handle this.” Jason yelled, not even bothering to look back. After changing out of his uniform, Dick found Jason on the computer, searching information on Catalina Flores. 

“She’s not worth it. Whatever you’re thinking, she’s not worth it.” Dick said, taking a seat in the chair beside Jason. 

“I said I’ll handle this.” Jason said, his voice calmer then before.

“I know how you handle things, Jay. I just don’t want to see you get hurt.” Dick said, concern in his voice.

“Dick, you’re my brother. I’m not gonna just let some crazy bitch get away with what she did to you.” Jason once again argued 

“I get it and I’m grateful for that but you don’t need to handle this. This is my fight.” Dick said, placing a hand on his little brothers shoulder.

“Listen, You never gave up on me. You always had my back and you always tried to understand me, even when I was crazy. I once said you deserve more credit then I ever gave you and I was right. You’ve always been a better brother to me then I ever was to you. What have I ever done for you? Just let me take care of this.” Jason said.

Dick sighed and looked up at his brother. Smiled half heartedly and replied, “You know I love you, Jay but I can’t let you go out there and do something stupid.” 

“I won’t do anything to her that she doesn’t deserve.” Jason said, turning his attention back to the computer.

“Just promise me you’ll back off and let me and Bruce handle this. Please.” Dick asked.

A silence passed between the two brothers for a while. 

“Fine.” Was Jason’s only reply 

“Thanks, little wing.”

—-

The next night

“Time to wake up.” Came an unknown voice. 

Catalina opened her eyes after ice cold water was thrown in her face, only to see a man in a brown leather jacket and a red bat on his uniform. 

“Hey, I heard of you. You’re the red hood. Why are you doing this? What do you want with me?” She asked 

Jason laughed. His raven bangs falling over his eyes. 

“You’re really gonna play that game?” He said, walking closer to her. He pulled out his gun and saw her eyes widened. He had removed her mask as well as his. 

“You know what you did. You can’t escape this.” His voice dripping with venom.

“Wait, you do what I do. You know what it’s like to kill. You’ve probably killed more then I have. You have no right to judge me.” She said, her voice desperate.

Jason glared at her. “You know who my big brother is, right?” Jason asked simply.

“What does that have to do..

“Answer me!” He yelled, pointing the gun at her head. 

“How would I know that?” She asked, trying to keep her voice calm.

“Lets see. Once upon a time, you worked with a hero called Nightwing in bludhaven. Ring a bell?” 

The look in her eyes was all he needed. He knew she knew what he was talking about.

“You thought Nightwing wasn’t doing enough so you decided to take care of things yourself and when you killed blockbuster, he blamed himself. That’s also when you did something unforgivable. See I get killing bad guys and you’re right, I’ve probably killed more then you but I never forced myself on anyone. I never toke advantage of someone who was having a weak moment. The family knows what you did now but I’m the one who isn’t afraid to get blood on my hands to take care of the problem. You’re just as bad as the people you killed.” Jason said, walking closer to her. 

“See, I might have issues with my family sometimes but they’re still my family and I’d die for them. Dick never did anything to deserve what you did to him. He was messed up for a long time after that. I hate seeing my family hurt.” Jason said, cocking the gun. 

“And no one hurts my big brother. No one hurts anyone in my family and gets away with it.”

At that moment Catalina was sure she was going to die. Jason put his gun away and pulled out a dagger. 

“Let’s do this a different way.” He said. “I want you to suffer.”

“I never hurt anyone who didn’t have it coming.” Catalina retorted but immediately realized her mistake when Jason’s gaze burned into her. She was suddenly hit in the face hard enough to draw blood. It was too late to take her words back. 

“How dare you! My brother had helped more people then you ever will. He’s a hero to so many and if they knew about what happened, I’m sure they would be more then happy to take their own revenge.” Jason growled. His blood was boiling and there was no turning back. Not that Jason would want to. He couldn’t wait to take this bitch out.

“You don’t understand.” Catalina said, spitting blood on the ground.

“I understand perfectly.” Jason replied, still burning daggers into her.

“It’s not like that. He wanted it.” Catalina said, with a half smile that sent Jason into full blown rage. He jammed the knife into her thigh and twisted it. She screamed in agony but it only made Jason stab her again in the same place. With her hands tied behind her back and her ankles tied to the legs of the chair, there was nothing she could do but scream. That was good enough for Jason. Just as long as he knew she was suffering. She had caused enough pain in Dick’s life and now she was paying for it. 

“Admit what you did and I might let you off the hook.” Jason said 

“There’s nothing to admit.” She replied

“He wanted nothing to do with you but you followed him back to Gotham. You even tried to get a marriage license. You should be locked up for the rest of your life.” Jason said, trying to keep calm but finding it harder and harder. He then slashed her left arm and watched as she yelled. The blood pouring out of the gash in her arm. He then put the dagger to her wrist and looked her in the eye.

“You know, I don’t think anyone would miss you. I could easily kill you and get away with it but I won’t.” He removed the dagger and put it away. He heard her breathe a sigh of relief before he dislocated her right thumb. Her scream was music to his ears. 

“How does that feel?” Jason said not taking his eyes off her. 

“There’s plenty more where that came from.”

He did the same to her middle finger.

“I could break all your fingers, ya know.” 

“Please st.. stop!” Catalina yelled

“Why stop? You didn’t.” Jason angrily replied. 

He then toke her right arm and dislocated her shoulder as she once again screamed in pain.

“Do you have any idea what you did to him? You fucked up his life. He was fired from his job because of you. His girlfriend broke up with him because of you and worst of all he suffered mentally because of you. He loved Barbara. He will always love her and when she left him, he was so heartbroken. He was upset about losing his job and then he had to deal with ptsd because of you! What did he ever do to deserve that?” Jason said, leaving in close to her.

“I’ll tell you what. Nothing. My big brother deserves the best because he is the best. He was always my hero. He might never know it but he was always a hero to me. I’ll never be like him but I’m ok with that. Just as long as I can make people like you pay for their sins.” Jason said. He turned to walk away but then turned back around only to stab her right hand with the dagger. She once again screamed and Jason smiled a twisted smile. Satisfied that she was suffering. 

“Just...kill me already.” Catalina said through tears. 

Jason couldn’t help but snicker. “Oh I would love to. However, my brother would never want that. I respect his wishes. You see, I might want to kill you and I might hate you for what you did to Dick but he’s more important to me then you. I love him more then I hate you and that’s good enough for me but if you do show up in Gotham again, you won’t be so lucky.” Jason finished as he began to walk away, leaving her there alone. He ignored her screams as he left the building.

—

Later that same night 

“Hey, where were you tonight? You turned off your com.” Dick asked as Jason walked passed him going into the kitchen.

“I’m starving. Patrolling always makes me hungry.” Jason began looking in the fridge for a snack while his brother waited for an answer.

“Jason, answer me. Why did you turn off your com?” Dick asked impatiently.

“I had something to do and I couldn’t be bothered.” Jason replied.

“Like what?” Dick asked, waiting for an answer

Jason knew his brother wasn’t going to give up. He knew Jason had been up to something. 

“There’s been no sign of Tarantula since yesterday night. What did you do, Jay?” Dick’s voice was just above a whisper. 

“Nothing.” Jason said, turning to leave after retrieving a snack to take back to his room.

“You tracked her down, didn’t you? After I asked you not to.” Dick said, getting irritated at Jason. 

“Yes I did. So what. I even told B what I was going to do and he agreed. He knew I turned off my com so I couldn’t be bothered. He let me do it because he felt guilty for not protecting you himself.” Jason said, keeping his voice calm.

Dick stared at his little brother for a few seconds, trying to comprehend what he had just heard. It couldn’t be. Bruce would never allow Jason to kill just because he felt guilty about what happened to his oldest son years ago. He ran a hand through his hair. 

“Jay, ” Dick said, “You promised me.”

“Listen, I didn’t do what I really wanted to. She’s still alive. She has several injuries but she’s alive. That is, if she got medical attention soon enough.” Jason replied.

Dick looked up at his brother. “What do you mean if she got medical attention soon enough?” 

Jason knew he wouldn’t be able to get out of this easily. 

“I tied her to a chair. I assume she got lose before she bled to death.” 

“Jay, what were you thinking!” Dick exclaimed.

“I was thinking that for once, I could do something good for you. I could avenge you because that’s what you deserve. I don’t care about avenging myself anymore and I don’t care if anyone avenges me but I won’t let anyone hurt my family. That’s unforgivable.” Jason said, suddenly losing his apatite.

Dick walked over to his brother and placed both hands in his shoulders. “We all love you Jay. None of us would ever let anything happen to you either but you don’t need to prove yourself to anyone. You’ve already done a lot to help innocent people and I love you even more for that. I’m proud of you, little wing. Very proud.” Dick said with a smile. 

“It’s not about proving myself to anyone. It’s about protecting the people I love.” Jason said as he was pulled into a tight hug by his big brother.

“Wait, you were kidding about her bleeding to death right?” Dick asked pulling back from the embrace. 

“Actually I left an anonymous tip off the cops. I doubt she’ll ever show up here again after she gets help.” Jason replied with a smile. 

“Sorry I’m not good at keeping promises.” He added 

“Hey, at least you didn’t kill her.” Dick said. 

“I wanted to but I knew you wouldn’t want that.” Jay said and Dick smiled. He really was proud of his little wing.

“Sometimes the people you love are what keeps you from going too far.” Dick added

“Yeah, sometimes.” Jason agreed 

“You know, she’s probably lucky it was you instead of Barbara. Babs wouldn’t have let her out alive.”

Jason chucked. “That’s Barbara. If she has the guts to show up again, I’ll turn Barbara loose on her.”

Both brothers laughed as they made their way to their rooms.


End file.
